Guardian Angel
by SparklieeFairy
Summary: When Morgan and Christina have an accident, and Tony and Jessie are both left as guardians, will they be able to work together? Win the court case to becoming legal guardians? And find new jobs to carry on living in new york, or will they have to move? Somewhere cheaper?
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me never to put an apple in your lunch again!" Jessie says to Luke, pushing open the lobby door. Tony waves at Jessie and Jessie waves back, grinning.

"Oh girl, you so like him!" Zuri sasses under her breath. Jessie quickly looks at Zuri before bringing her attention back to Luke.

"It wasn't my fault!" Luke yells, throwing his hands up to defend himself.

"You threw your apple at the headmaster! You were almost expelled AND the only reason you weren't was because the head teacher wanted a signature of your parents!" Jessie says clambering into the elevator.

**"Ten bucks, she sells the signature's on eBay!" Luke says muttering under his breath.**

"So, are you excited about meeting your new little sister!" Jessie says, trying her best to break the ongoing tension.

"Yeah!" says Zuri jumping up and down.

"I am going to be a brother!" Ravi says.

"You already are!" says Luke smirking.

"Luke!" Jessie says.

"Oh I am! Zuri and me are going to dress her up in fairy costumes! It's going to be amazing," says Emma, laughing with Zuri. They quickly high five.

Ravi talks to Jessie, while Luke just leans on the wall of the elevator. He does not want another sister. End of story.

"Come on kids!" Jessie says, bustling the kids out of the elevator. They rush out like a heard of elephants. They run into the kitchen, searching for snacks. Jessie follows them.

"Noooooo!" Jessie yells, when she eyes the kids stealing various goodies. She flings Luke an apple, Emma a nutri grain bar, and Ravi a packet of raisins. They grin, but walk off.

Zuri hangs back, she sneakily opens the biscuit tin, and steals two biscuits, and runs off, before Jessie can catch her.

2 hours later

"Dinner!" Jessie shouts, looking up the stairs. The kids clamber down and jump into their seats, while Jessie hands out drinks. They've almost finished their dinner when the familiar sound of the elevator goes off.

"We're home!" shouts Christina. The kids jump out of their seats and scurry into the living room, apart from Luke who hangs back for a minute, but walks slowly after them all.

"Can I see her! Can I see her! Can I see her!" Zuri shouts, jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of their new baby sister they have adopted from England.

"Shh!" said Christina laughing, she slowly bent down to show Ravi, Emma and Zuri. Luke on the other Hand, was hanging arouse against the stairs, he leaned back, and bounced the tennis ball up and down, up and down. Jessie goes up to Luke.

"What's up?" says Jessie. She sat down next to Luke.

"I didn't want another brother or sister!" Luke admits. He looks away from Jessie, but he ends up looking at her again. He has a major crush on her, after all!

"It's natural to feel like that!" Jessie tries her best to comfort Luke, but she knows it's not working. She sighs lightly.

"No it's not! I'm just selfish." yells Luke, jumping to his feet. Jessie stands up and shakes her head.

"You'll be fine Luke!" she says, turning around to walk back over to the huddle that everyone else was in. Luke slowly follows her, his feet dragging against the floor.

"What's her name!" Luke said, trying to appear interested and excited. Jessie saw through his charade, but everyone else didn't seem to notice.

"Bailey Summer Ross" Morgan answers.

"Like?" Christina asks.

They all nodded and smiled, whilst Jessie took various pictures of them all together.

"Three years for your new baby sister!" says Jessie, clicking away.

"Hip hip hooray!" screams everyone but Luke. He's sitting on the couch playing on his XBOX.

One hour later

Bailey's in bed, and the rest of the family are having victory ice cream.

"The baby monitor's gone off." says Jessie while walking into the kitchen. She was waving the baby monitor.

"One minute!" Christina yells, dashing out of the room to calm Bailey. About ten minutes later, Christina calls Morgan upstairs.

"Morgan, she won't get to sleep!" says Christina aggravated and tired.

"Coming!" shouts Morgan. He dashes up the stairs. They take it in turn by turn to rock Bailey, but neither of them can get little Bailey to sleep.

"Jessie! Can you help us!" said Christina weekily, she was tired now, it was almost 11pm.

Jessie was quick to run upstairs, she managed to get Bailey asleep, and soon Christina and Morgan too.

The next day

"Jessie! We're just popping out to get some more baby supplies! Will you be okay? " shouts morgan

Jessie nods.

"We'll be home at about 9. Don't wait up!" shouts Christina, waving at the kids before the elevator closes.

"Right! Let's have some fun! I brought a cookie mix, and we can play... erm... hide and seek!" says Jessie, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're counting Jessie!" screams Zuri running off to hide. The others run off too, and Jessie is close on their heals.

About half an hour later, Jessie still haven't found anyone. The elevator dings, and Jessie runs downstairs. In the doorway is a police officer...


	2. Chapter 2

"Come... come in…" Jessie stutters fearing the worst.

"Thank you!" says one of the officers, taking off his cap.

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident." The second officer says. Jessie turns to face them. The first officer was a man and the second one was a woman. Jessie was breathing heavily and horror showing through her eyes.

"Oh no! What happened?" Jessie asks, turning to face the two police officers. She looks down again while holding her head in her hands.

"The paparazzi..." The police officer stopped for a minute and caught Jessie's eye.

"Yes!" Jessie asks, fighting back tears.

"The paparazzi were chasing them" the police officer keeps going. Jessie was trying to get fight back tears, for concern of Morgan, Christina and the kids.

"Carry on" says Jessie.

"The driver went too fast, and the paparazzi crashed their car into the limo while trying to corner them." The second officer says.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. If it's okay with you, the kids will be put into your care until the court case for legal guardians. The trial's in two weeks. Will that be okay?" the first officer asks.

"Of course!" says Jessie.

"Payments are covered of course, and as far as we are concerned, there is no family left. Depending on the Ross' will, the kids might have to be split up." The police officer said, but more quietly.

"What! You can't split them up! What about their will? They did it, they filled in who they wanted the kids guardians to be!" Jessie said, getting louder and louder, and walking round the room.

"Jessie, that's not up to us, but you need to know, they may have put you down, they think the world of you" the second officer says, trying to appease Jessie. Jessie nods, but goes silent, the police officers get up to go, and Jessie shows them out. After they left, Ravi, Zuri, Emma and Luke come running down the stairs.

"What was that about Jessie!" Zuri says, whilst jumping into Jessie's open arms.

"Your parents…" Jessie pauses, " They've been in an accident" Jessie says, looking up at Luke. Luke runs up the stairs, knocking the glass vase of the piano as he runs off. Ravi has gone into shock, Emma is in in Jessie's arms, and Zuri has walked off acting like nothing happened…


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie's POV

"Jessie?" says a lady to me.

"That's me" I say, trying to put on a brave face because its obvious that she is from Social Services. I smile at her, and she smiles back. She looks decently friendly.

"Hi. I'm Jasmin Phills. I'm from Social Services, here about custody of the Ross kids." she says gently.

"Here take a seat," I say, gesturing the sofa. "I'll just get some drinks. Tea? Coffee?" I ask politely.

"Coffee please, no sugar." she says, sitting down and getting out a clipboard.

I come back with a tray; a coffee for her, tea for me, and a few biscuits are balanced on the tray. I set it down on the table and take a seat myself.

"As you know, the hearing was this morning. You now have full custody, along with Tony Martin." she says.

"Oh good, I talked to the kids about it" I say nervously, not knowing whether I should've or not.

"Good, the Ross' made it very clear that they wanted you and Tony to be legal guardians. The kids and them think the world of you." Jasmin says. I quickly took a deep breath, trying my best to push my tears to the back of my eyes.

"Yeah, I've been their "nanny" for three years now. I guess I am more of their family than their nanny." I say quietly.

"They said exactly that in their will." She pauses before continuing. "How are the kids coping?" She asks me. I look down at my hands.

"Well Zuri; she is 7, and I think she hasn't properly realized, or is pretending nothing happened. Luke, 12 and Emma, 14, has been quiet for quite some time now, but they have been good with Zuri and Ravi. Ravi is 10, he has been a bit stressed; his first parents died too, as you already know." I say. I watch as she scribbles down notes on the paper clipped on the clipboard.

"That's all natural. May I speak to them?" She asks me.

"Sure!" I exclaim.

"I think the kids may need counseling, if that is okay with you, Jessie." she says. She looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"If they agree, I have no objections. I just want them to be happy." I say truthfully. They've been super down lately, and all I want is for them to feel happier, better. Jasmin nods and smiles, before walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma's "Talk"**

"Hello Emma, I'm Jasmin, your social worker." says a social worker to me. I stop biting my nails, and look up. She looks decently friendly.

"Hi." I say feebly, before I continue biting my nails. She comes over to me.

"May I sit down?" asks Jasmin, pointing at my bed. I nod slightly.

"How are you coping?" Jasmin looks up at me.

I look up at her. Badly, I think to myself.

"Truthly?" I ask. I didn't feel like answering that question; that death hit me hard. It was the most traumatic time of my life.

"Truthly." she says back. Darn it!

"Rubbish, I feel like I won't to cry every second of the day. The only good thing is that Jessie and Tony are going to look after us." I say honestly. Wow, I just told her everything about how I feel. Amazing!

"How did you know?" she asks curiosly. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I overheard on the stairs. It's a habit, I guess. To see if, to see if… to see if Mom and Dad were actually alive." I shrug. I bite my lip, trying not to cry. I push my tears to the back of my head.

"Well it's good that Jessie and Tony have custody, and it's natural to feel like that," Jasmin says to me. She comes up to me and gives my left shoulder a teensy squeeze. I fall into her shoulder.

"Emma, there is counciling available." Jasmin tells me. I look up.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." I say, before falling back onto her shoulder.

**Ravi's "Talk"**

"Hi Ravi!" says Jasmin, our social worker. I have met her before when my first parents died in India. I like her. She's really friendly and nice.

"Hello Jasmin." I say.

"How are you?' she says, pointing at my bed. I nod, and she sits down on my bed.

"I don't know." I say.

"It will be okay." she tells me. That's the first lie she has ever told me.

"Mmmm..." I say, looking away.

"Have you heard? Jessie and Tony are going to be your guardians!" she says excitedly, but it's not a time to be excited, even though I am happy that Jessie and Tony will look after me. It's not the same without Mom and Dad.

"That's good." I choke out.

"Well, do you need counciling?" she asks. I shrug, and she gives me a soft hug and leaves.

**Luke's "Talk"**

"Luke, good to see you again!" says Jasmin to me. I give her half smile, because that's all I feel like giving her. This is not the time to smile or be happy! My mom and dad died for heaven's sake!

"How do you feel?" she asks me.

"Some days I try my best to forget about it, and other days no matter how hard I try, I just fall on the floor crying, or stare into space." I say, like I'm asking Jessie for an apple.

"What about counciling?" she asks me, and anger flickers through my eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" I scream, throwing the dinner table chair across the room. My aim is spot on and it crashes through the balcony windows. I fall to the floor in a heap, and cry, I let out all my tears, I've held back for the past days.

"Shh, Luke, it's okay." Jessie tries to confort me. Looks like she came from downstairs, huh. I sigh and lie down at her knees, staying completely silent.

**Zuri's "Talk"**

"Hey Zuri!" says Jasmin.

"Hi Jasmin!" I say, looking up from my tea party with Chubby the Bear and Millie the Mermaid.

"May I?" she asks me, pointing to a chair.

"Yupp, I'll just get rid of the scales, one minute" I grin. I tilt the chair and shake it a little. Jasmin chuckles to herself whilst scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"So how do you feel?" she asks

"About what?" I ask.

"Your mom and dad." Jasmin clarifies.

"Oh…" I mumble. I watch as she tilts her head to the side.

"I haven't really though about it." I tell her, because I really haven't. I've been trying to pretend it didn't happen and everything was perfectly fine.

"That's okay, it might not have sunk in." she says.

"Am I bad because I haven't cried? I see Ravi, Emma and Luke crying all the time." I ask.

"No, your not bad, it's just a way of coping I guess." Jasmin says, smiling down at me.

"I don't like Luke sitting on the floor staring at nothing. It scares me." I tell her. It's unnatural to see everyone unhappy. They're usually upbeat, energetic and perky, like me.

"It will stop, I promise." Jasmin says, placing her hand on mine. I nod and she slowly leaves the room, leaving a piece of paper. I pick it up and read it. Counseling? Hmmm, maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I think I will be off now Jessie. Thank you for your help" smiles Jasmin to me. I walk over and shake her hand.

"Where's Bailey?"she asks. I stand confused for a moment. Maybe she just wants to say goodbye.

"She's in her cot, upstairs." I pause for a quick second. "Should I get her for you?"

"Please do." Jasmin says. I dash upstairs, and pick Bailey up gently, who is a sound sleep, letting the odd gurgle erupt. As I reach downstairs, Jasmin walks over, and takes Bailey out of my arms. She starts walking towards the elevator.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Because Bailey was not in the care of Morgan and Christina Ross' care for more than two months, there will be a separate courtcase, to see if Bailey should stay with you. Highly unlikely that she'll stay with you, anyways. I'm sorry, Jessie. Oh, and you will all need to be there, to appeal." She says gently but fast. I luckily catch everything she said

"To appeal?" I ask.

"For you all to say why Bailey should stay with you." She says.

"Oh" I say. The kids will be extremely devastated. First, their parents die, and now their little sister may be taken away!

"I'm so sorry Jessie. I thought I told you already." says Jasmin. She hugs me nervously and walks into the elevator.

"Bye kids!" she shouts before the doors close. I catch a final climpse of Bailey; she is awake and looks scared. I hear a faint scream and cry coming from the elevator…

I lean against the wall, and sink down to the floor. I hear Tony come downstairs and give me a tight squeeze plus a kiss. I give him a faint smile back. He understands.

"It will be okay, Jessie, We just have to make sure we win" he says.

"Definitely." I say, as determined as can be.

"When is the courtcase?" he asks.

"Two weeks" I answer.

"Okay. Well we better go tell the kids then." Tony says, before helping me back onto my feet.

"Kids, I'm so sorry!" I say, because Tony has just finished explaining what happened.

"It's not fair!" shouts Zuri, anger quickly approaching her voice. Everybody nods their heads in agreement.

"Mom and Dad would not of wanted this to happen" says Luke, having a change of heart about Bailey. He has really started to like Bailey after she threw up on Ravi.

"Yeah, we need to prove we can look after Bailey, and prove to Mum and Dad…" Emma trails off.

"Go on" says Tony, putting a arm around Emma, who looks as if she is to burst into tears any minute.

"Prove we're going to be okay." Finishes Emma, only just managing to hold back the tears.

"It is in two weeks, until then, we need to make lists of everything we can do right, and why we should be guardians of little Bailey" says Ravi.

"Okay then, Let's start" says Jessie.

About two hours later, I'm in the kitchen making cookies, when Luke trails in. He sits down and starts reading.

"At first I didn't want Bailey to be my sister. I was spoiled. Then when mum and dad died, last week I realised that I would want Bailey as a sister. She had a bad life, like most of us. So why take her away from her 2nd home? I can be the protective brother, looking out for her. Emma can be her big sister, helping her with girl problems, Zuri can be like her best friend, forever playing together. Ravi… well, can make her laugh. Time and time again, I can talk to her when she needs it. Talk about her old life. We aren't blood related to Mum and Dad. Only Emma is. She may not ever have a mum or dad again… but she has us. A family; me, Ravi, Emma, Zuri, Jessie and Tony. We may not be the perfect family to others, but we are to each other. And so tearing Bailey away from another family would not be right. She belongs to us. We went through safety checks, house checks, all of it. So don't tear her away from us. We're her family…. Her second hope." Luke say's.

"That was wonderful Luke!" I say, hugging him, because it is. He has wrote something from the heart.

"That's what I am going to read at the court case." He says, before letting out a silent tear. I smile and continue hugging him.

"Yeah that was really good mate!" says Tony slapping Luke on his back. I smile at Luke, forcing back tears, because what he has done, is something the old Luke wouldn't of done. He is an amazing writer, but has never pushed himself enough. His parent's death has really done something to him.

"Thanks Jessie, Thanks Tony." Luke says giving us a smile, before he walks back, swinging his arms as he walks.


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi's just pulled up outside the hotel, and I see a crowd of paparazzi and the public. I tell Tony, and we go upstairs to get the kids.

Luke (Jessie)

"Luke" I knock softly.

"Yeah..." I hear a quiet reply.

I walk in and find Luke leaning against his wall crying. I sit down next to him, and rest my arm on his shoulder.

"There's a funeral, for your mom and dad, and..." I tell him. Luke throws my arm off of his shoulder.

"We can't go to the funeral, we can't" he says madly.

"Why?" I ask softly

"Because I can't go and say everything's going to be okay, because it might not. Emma has been cutting herself, we might not get Bailey back, the paparazzi won't leave us alone, Ravi has stopped eating, and I scare Zuri to death, but I can't help it. I just want to stare into space. I just want to cry all the time." Luke says, bursting into floods of tears.

"Even if that did happen, your Mum and Dad would want you to come, and say goodbye wouldn't they, they wouldn't want you to cry."

Luke stands up, composes his self, and turns around and whispers a thank you.

"Ready then?" I ask.

"Yeah" comes a feeble reply.

Zuri (Tony)

"Ready Zuri?" I ask.

"Do we we have to go?" she asks, not standing up from the princess table she got from her mom and dad

"Why don't you want to go?" I ask confused.

"Luke might have one of those fit things, and I don't like it. And Mum and Dad might be in pain, and I don't want to see them in pain" says Zuri to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Luke won't and me and Jessie are going to be there. Mum and Dad won't be in pain either, we're not actually allowed to see them." I explain. Zuri's face softens.

"Okay" says Zuri. I help her onto her feet

"Come on then, Jessie's mum and dad are coming to the funeral and staying with us for a bit. They'll be here any second" I say, holding out my hand to Zuri, who takes it and follows me downstairs.

Emma (Jessie)

I walk into Emma's room, and see her sitting on her bed clutching a picture of her and her mum and dad.

"Emma?" I say, her eyes lift and look at me, she sets the picture on the bed, and stands up, she wobbles towards me. I stench out my arms, and Emma accepts the hug.

We walk out, and I shut the door to her bedroom. I see Tony, come out of Ravi's room.

"He is refusing to go." says Tony.

"I'll talk to him" says Emma detaching herself from me.

Ravi (Emma)

"Ravi, why don't you want to go? This is the only proper goodbye we can have. To pay respect, to thank mum and dad for everything they have done for us, they wouldn't want to know you didn't come would they?" I say to Ravi, who is crouched on the floor.

"No they wouldn't, thank you Emma" Ravi says pausing before getting up, and following Emma downstairs.

"Emma, how you doing sweetie!" says Auntie Ann, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Okay" I say giving auntie Ann a hug back.

"Come on the others are in the car!" she says guiding me into the elevator.

We arrived, and made our way outside. Pushing past the paparazzi and into the church, we quickly sat down to take a little break. We also sat down because we were actually in the church, and we wanted to sit there for the whole memorial. The memorial was short, just some guy reading out a speech, we made our way out to the graveyard...

We stood around a deep hole, we stood in silence as the coffins were lowered into the ground.

Being the oldest I was pretty much forced to stand up at the podium and make a speech. I quickly walk up, my eyes darting from person to person, and I slowly take a deep breath. Then I start talking, about Mum and Dad. They were thoughtful, the best I could ever have, and they'll always be right next to me, facing all of my problems with me, no matter what.

"Mum and dad were amazing parents, we all loved them so much, and we're gonna miss you. You were kind, made us laugh, crazy, lovely, kind hearted. We all love you, miss you so much. We'll miss you like crazy, but everything's going to be okay."

Suddenly I'm interrupted by Luke. His knees have dropped and he is on the ground screaming and crying. I hear the paparazzi says "That's good, keep it rolling"

"WERE NOT GONNA BE OKAY EMMA! WHY ARE YOU LYING? BAILEY HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM US, IT'S UNLUCKILY WE WILL GET HER BACK! WE PROMISED MUM AND DAD, WHEN THEY WERE IN THE HOSPITAL THAT WE WOULD LOOK AFTER HER, WE ARE ALL LIARS!" screams Luke, fury raging in his eyes, glaring at me like I'm a devil.

The paparazzi are filming us, so I don't scream back, I push past him and storm off, to the car, the paparazzi still chasing me.

I turn around and see Luke dropping down to the floor, his face covered in water and mud, Jessie and uncle Harry are trying to coax him up, but he is refusing.

I watch as Tony walks over and mummers something and he gets up, they all walk towards the car, Ravi and Zuri trailing after him.

Luke stands by me, and goes silent and still.

When everyone else is clambering into the car, I whisper in his ear:

"Good job at saying goodbye to MY mum and dad, and embarrassing the whole family, even Zuri wouldn't behave like that freak" I say before pushing past him again


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I haven't updated! Last week of school is crazy :S, I'm sorry you thought I must of died, or caught abola or the plague! I haven't I'm very much still alive :) please review! Reviews are like writers energy drinks! You guys deserve a long chapter, so here you go, enjoy! And review :) Oh, and I have to say thanks to my beta, StylishFashionista. You're awesome, girl!**

"Luke!" I hear Emma shout.

"What!" I say grumpily.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Go away, Emma." I say rudely.

She ignores me and comes in, she shuts the door behind her and sits next to me on my bed. It's the court case today, I'm in a suit, so is Ravi. Zuri has a denim jacket, and pink tutu, her favourite outfit. And Emma has bleached jeans, a blue top, and a white blazer .

"Luke, I'm really sorry!" she says.

"Forget it Emma" I reply, turning away, years brimming in my eyes.

"Luke, I don't know what else to say besides the fact that I'm really sorry. I just over reacted. It's all the stress with Bailey and-" I cut her off.

"With Mum and Dad" I finish. She nods, and hugs me. I was surprised at first, but then I hugged her back, squeezing her back. I have lost my Mum and Dad. I might lose my youngest sister, and I'm not losing my older one either.

"Come on then, we have to win back Bailey. It sounds like she's a prize, trying to be won by two contestants. But it's more than that, she's a promise, and we're gonna keep that promise." Emma tells me. I nod.

"Ready?" asks Tony.

"Yup" I say popping the "p".

"Come on then" says Jessie, guiding us out of the door. Tony's carrying Zuri, because she was crying this morning. Ravi looks up, so I put my arm around him protectively, and he gives me a wobbly smile.

We reach downstairs, and the paparazzi are everywhere, we manage to push and shove our way out. I see a film crew asking Ravi questions, he looks scared, so I grab his hand and pull him out, he looks relieved.

"Thank you Luke!" he says in his Indian accent while walking towards the car.

"That's what brothers are for." I say climbing into the car. Once we get in, we both high five each other.

We arrive at the court. It's quite big, and almost looks like a castle. The walls were painted the dullest beige I've ever seen and security guards seem to be surrounding us at every angle.

As we walk in, we go through a metal detector, and somehow I turned on the alarm. About four guards come running over, and pull me to the side.

"Get off him!" shouts Tony, running over to the side to get me.

"You're their guardian?" one of the security guards questions, raising his eyebrows. I instantly hate him.

"Yes, got a problem?" he fights back, his voice raising.

"Hey, hey, Tony, calm down!" says Jessie, trying her best to appease Tony. Unluckily, it wasn't working.

"I'm going to need proof, I can't make a physical connection between you." The security guard says almost smirking. Ugh, he's an idiot!

Tony shakes his head, and mutters something under his breath, that I don't catch. Jessie turns, her hair acting like a whip.

"We still need to check him" shouts another, pulling me back.

"I have money in my pocket!" I say, showing him before yanking my arm away.

We sit outside the court room, for about half an hour, before they finally call us all in.

"We have viewed your situation, sadly we have agreed that it would be best for Bailey to find a new home, thank you" says the judge banging the tripod with the gabble, brushing her hands away and shuffling her papers. It takes a minute to kick in, before it all kicks off.

They haven't even let us have a say, and the security guards we're already man handling us out of the door. Once again I yank free, and run up to the judge.

"I made a promise, on the day my mum and dad died. I promised I was going to look after Bailey, be her older brother, to look after her, to be her dad. Emma can be her older sister, giving her advice on boys and whatever girls actually talk about, Zuri her best friend, and Ravi... Well Ravi can just make her laugh!" I say, I have more to say, but the security guards are literally picking me up now.

"Wait!" says the judge.

I turn around. Yes! Another chance!

We make our way back to the box, and take our places once again.

"And why do you think she should stay with you?" The judge asks raising her eyebrows.

"Bec-" I start.

"No! Jessie Prescott." she says sternly, popping her eyes out of her fat head.

"What Luke said." she says pausing for a moment. "We may not look like the perfect family to look after Bailey, but as people say don't judge books by their covers. Don't judge people by their looks. We can work together, be their for Bailey through thick and thin. Ravi, Zuri and Luke were all adopted, they know what it's like. We can look after Bailey, as a family. They've already lost their parents, they don't want to lose their sister as well." Jessie says solemnly.

The judge turns to the jury. They stop and mutter something to each other. It takes them 45 minutes to decide on their decision. It's a long wait, and Zuri and Ravi are fidgeting. Tony and Jessie loo uncorftable and Emma and Jessie look like their about to cry. I put my arm around Emma, and she falls on my shoulder. Her breath warm against my skin. It tickles and I receive a pocket load of goose bumps.

"Attention!" she shouts banging her tripod.

I look, my fingers crossed. This minute will change her lives forever.

"In your favour!" she bangs again.

"Is that good!" asks Ravi confused.

"Very!" I say hugging him tightly

We all surround in a group hug.

We leave the courtroom, and Tony and Jessie go inside another office. I presume signing papers, because they come outside carrying Bailey.

We finally leave the court, and as expected were once again surrounded by the paparazzi. We push past and get into the car, and drive home.

Once we're home, Jessie sits us down.

"I know it's been hard, but me and Tony have been thinking that it might be good to move. We don't want to clear your parents bedroom, and we think it reminds you guys too much of them. There's also not enough space. What do you think?" asks Jessie and Tony sitting on the couch.

"Yes!" I shriek.

"NO!" screams Emma.

"Yeah." says Ravi, clearly not caring, and Zuri just shrugs continuing to brush Millie the Mermaid's hair.


	8. Authors note

**Sorry to be tricking you, making you think a new chappie was up! Its only a boring authors note! BUT IMPORTANT SO DON'T LEAVE THIS PAGE ;) Where should they move? **

***England because Tony and Jessie are both from their so they can be closer to family **

***Florida **

***Or… Nope there's no more choices : ( **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i haven't updated. I have been so ill! With writers block! Haha! So enjoy this luscious long chappie! :) Oh, and I changed my penname. I'm now SparklieeFairy. Thank you to my amazing beta! **

Emma's POV

I'm sitting on my blue bed, which was the only thing that isn't packed. It feels like a part of my life is missing; a part of my life is packed away.

That sounds a bit dramatic, doesn't it? But seriously, it does feel like that. The only thing that isn't packed is my bed.

Everybody is excited to be moving, but me? I don't like running away from my problems.

If we leave it will be like mum and dad never existed. I need to get used to it, though. We're only doing what's right for us.

But now, this doesn't feel right. This feels as if we're cutting away part of us, like you cut away the crusts from a sandwich, no matter how hard you try they never piece together again.

Bailey said her first words last night. She called Jessie 'mama' Jessie responded with

"No I'm not your mama, I'm Jessie, your.. Your... I guess I am your mama" she says gently. That's when I scream at her.

"No your not, Christina is her mum! She may be adopted, and she may have never seen her, but my mum will always be her mom! You know that Jessie!" I scream through tears.

"Leave her alone Emma!" says Luke. He narrows his eyes at me and pushes past me.

Half an hour later, after I have 'calmed down', Jessie came up and I fell into her arms crying.

All the boxes are stacked in the corner, ready to catch our plane tomorrow morning. We're moving to Somerset in England. We will live on the coast, by the sea. What's the point? How are we going to have even an ounce of fun when mum and dad are dead? There's really no point celebrating.

I hear Jessie, shouting that dinner is ready. I trail downstairs.

The walls are bare, no pictures of us, a month ago before the accident. No piano to hear dad trying to play it. No coach for mum to fall into when she gets back from a business trip. No coffee table for dad to walk into when he's using his so called night vision goggles.

I've never been away from here, and I don't want to move. But Jessie's right, we have been tiptoeing around scared to move their stuff, in fact till about a week ago, it looked exactly the same since mum and dad left.

It won't be hard leaving school. I never fitted in like Luke did. All the girls in my class call me fat and ugly, that's rights I am ugly and fat - that's why I've been dieting, I feed most of my meals to Mr Kipling. Nobody seems to notice he has put on weight. They said I was spoiled and selfish. They bullied me. End of story.

As I sit down, I notice there's no prowling 2 ton lizard under the table.

"Wheres Mr Kipling!" I ask panicking because there's no way I can eat a whole toad in the whole with bacon and eggs.

"I'm not a carnivore Jessie! You're feeding me a toad, a pig AND little chicks!" Zuri is screaming. Tony laughs and quickly explains, much to Zuri's relief.

"Well, as much as we have tried no airlines are willing to take a 2 ton lizard, we have tried as much as we have, and me and Ravi have decided its going to be best for Mr Kipling to go live with Lucar, Ravi's friend from the reptile club." Jessie says pouring us all some lemonade. Oh great!

I manage three mouthfuls, before managing to put various bits on Ravi's plate when he's not looking and throwing the rest in the bin.

I sneak away before Jessie can question me, I burrow under the covers and go to sleep for the last time in The Big Apple.

I feel Tony shaking me gently, I let out a moan and roll over, opening my eyes. It's dark outside because it's only two in the morning. We're catching our plane.

I get dressed, grab my suitcase and a cardboard box laden with belongings. I look around, my bed was taken down last night, and shipped to England, so I ended up sleeping in a sleeping bag.

I look around its empty, someone else will be living here soon, replacing us, sleeping in mum and dads room. I fall onto the floor crying, because everything's changing, and it can never be the same again.

I hear Jessie calling my name, so I manage to compose myself, pick up my stuff once again and trail downstairs.

It's empty everywhere.

We clamber into the elevator, our remaining stuff is being shipped later on today, and then it really will be empty, no traces of the ross' at all.

The elevator doors close, and I watch as the last remaining view of the apartment closes, we're leaving we're actually leaving America.

**I hope you liked, and that gave you a clearer view of how Emma is feeling about this all and her food problem...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I was a bit let down by the amount of reviews ;( Please review, their like writers energy drinks! I cancelled the 2****nd**** posting today due to the lack of reviews, sorry if you did review ; ( The more reviews I get the faster I update ; ) Thank you to my wonderful beta by the way. **

Zuri's POV

I've never been on a plane before. Never in my entire life. Which is honestly really weird, because mum and dad were rich.

Emma's officially going crazy. She's starving herself, and I've seen cuts up her arms. Bunches.

Luke has been really good though. He is always playing with me and Ravi, which is pretty unusual for him.

Tony and Jessie are always trying to distract us, but to be honest I don't think I need it. Mum and dad were never here anyway, it just seems as if their on another business trip.

We're on the plane now, it's getting ready to go leave America. I'm glad actually. Saying earlier I've never been anyway else before, and Somerset - where we're going, is right on the beach too, instead of in the middle of motorways.

I'm in between Emma and Jessie, and Jessie has Bailey on her lap. Tony, Luke and Ravi are In front of us. I sit cross legged with Millie lurking between my legs. I fish around in my backpack, for Mr. Panda.

I watch as Emma stares out the window, she only has a shoulder top on, and her shoulder blades stick out. She looks at me for a minute, no emotion shown; she's as blank as a white piece of paper. She turns flipping her hair around with her.

She pushes her legs against Luke's chair. I watch as she kicks it. She's just causing trouble for attention.

"Emma stop please." Luke says quietly turning around in his seat. She glares at him and says nothing.

"Please prepare for take off, prepare for take off." comes a voice.

"Where's it coming from, it's those voices! What's happening." shouts Ravi looking round panicking. I hold my face in my hands, hasn't Ravi ever heard of air hostess? And I'm pretty sure he has been on a plane before.

"Calm down little man, it only the air hostess. Don't worry!" says Tony kindly, placing his hand on Ravi's shoulder. Luke holds him in a hug.

I hear Emma swear under her breath. It pushes me to the limit. She's been a real pain since mum and dad died. Of course it upset us all, but she's the oldest out of us kids. She should be the most mature about this.

"Emma, Ravi is only 10. He's only been on a plane once when he was a baby, and he's acting way more mature than you! You shouldn't be cutting yourself or starving yourself, because guess what, you're 14! I know it sad that mum and dad have died, it upsets us all, but you could act a little bit more maturely." I whisper loud enough for only her to hear.

"They were my real parents, blood related. I cared about them more than anything unlike you!" she says rudely.

"They loved us all the same Emma. Grow up!" I say harshly back, because she's pushing the limit.

We're 2 hours into our 9 hour journey. Luke's asleep, Ravi is on his Game Boy, I'm playing with Bailey and Jessie, and Emma stares blankly out of the window. She has been ignoring us all, and haven't moved at all since take off.

I watch as Emma finally moves, only enough to accidentally kick Luke's chair. Enough to wake him.

"EMMA I ASKED YOU TO STOP! I WAS ASLEEP THEN!" he shouts. Everyone is looking at us now. Embarrassing! I burrow into my seat.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she screams back.

"OH SURE!" Luke shouts back, this time in a sarcastic tone.

Bailey starts crying and Jessie tries to quiet her but she wails louder than ever. A air hostess comes towards us.

"Please can you keep it down? You're disturbing other passengers." she says sternly.

"Hey, hey kids calm down!" says Tony trying to calm them.

"Shut up, you idiot!" says Emma, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Emma stop it. And Luke earlier she did it on purpose, just now she didn't." I say, trying to break the tension and getting them to shut up and stop dragging attention to us all.

"Sorry Emma." Luke says apologetically. I watch as Emma turns away and goes back to staring out the window. It doesn't stop Bailey crying though.

"Can you guys keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep!" says a women pinging off her eye mask.

"I'm sorry, she'll be fine in a minute." says Tony rocking Bailey.

"She better be." Snarls the women pinging back her eye mask. The woman tries to go back to sleep, as I could hear her heavy breathing.

"Tony honey, pass her to me." says Jessie.

"Sure." says Tony passing Bailey, who is still screaming her little head off. Seriously, how can a baby that small create that much noise? She makes more noise than Millie the Mermaid when she's yelling for help! Jessie finds a way to quiet her down in minutes, luckily.

The rest of the flight goes by quickly, and we land half an hour before expected.

It's around 3am in the morning. As we get of the plane, the cold air whips me. I rummage through my bag and pull out my thick jumper. I've never had to wear it in America, so it will come in handy here. I remember Jessie telling us to pack one and Emma laughed in her face and said she wouldn't wear such a ugly thing.

I can see Emma shaking and Luke offers his jacket. She takes it reluctantly and smiles.

"Sorry about earlier."

"S' Kay" says Luke shrugging it off.

**(A/N do you want any Lemma? (Luke and Emma) please pm me about it)**

We collect our 6 suitcases and exit the airport. We pile into our temporary car and drive to our future home.

I drift off to sleep after everyone else. I dream that it's back to when I was four years old, my birth parents had just died in a car crash and I was adopted into the Ross family. We always used to do more stuff then as a family, we hardly ever used to do anything after Ravi came and they created Galapaous. I dream about before mum and dad died, before Emma dieting, cutting herself, being mean and edgy the opposite of what she used to be. Before Tony and Jessie were my parents before everything.

I feel someone shaking me whispering my name.

"Mummy?" I murmur, waking up sleepily.

"It's Jessie, we're here!" Jessie whispers, picking me up. I cling to her like a monkey. She sets me down, and all of us look at the huge house that awaits us.

It looks amazing, as it's on the edge of the cliff. I can hear the gently waves leaping up and down against the cliff edge. It's a white house, decorated with ivy and roses on the outside. To the left is a pond and an old block of stables. Maybe I can finally have a pony!

"It looks vintage." Emma states, looking throughout the house and the garden that accompanied it. Everyone nods.

"Come on you guys, let's go in!" Luke says. Luke, Ravi and I run in while Emma, Jessie and Tony slowly trail behind.

Basically the house was huge! It was 4 stories and had 12 rooms. Hmm, maybe I can get Millie the Mermaid a separate room...


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, again bit let down on the lack of reviews, but I'm going on hoilday and felt bad for those people that review for every chapter, please check out my poll, on jobs for Jessie and Tony. PLEASE review, their like energy drinks they make me WANT to add a new chapter, thanks. - sparklieefairy**

**Thanks to my amazing beta :) **

**Emma's POV**

I get the attic room. It was the one I wanted anyway. The house is huge and has four floors, basement, ground floor, second floor, and the attic room; my room. My bedroom is one of the biggest rooms of the house. Its also an en suite. I have a vintage looking cupboard and a double bed. There's also a circular window and you can sit on the window seat and look out. There's a great view on the sea. I burrow in my boxes and pull out my camera and start taking pictures of the views.

Later Tony comes up to my room.

"Unpacked?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I say from the window seat.

"I'm going down to the hardware store to get some paint. Zuri, Ravi and Luke want to paint their rooms, and me and Jessie are painting Baileys. So basically do you want some paint for your room?"

Tony keeps rambling until he finally takes a deep breath to stop.

"Err, yeah. Thanks." I answer.

"What colours?" Tony asks. It's so sweet that he cares, even though I haven't really been the best daughter about this.

"Which ever's left." I say flicking my blonde hair and staring out of the window.

I stay still and wait until I hear his footsteps and the slam of the door.

I start unpacking my things. There's about six boxes stacked up in the corner that I just haven't unpacked yet, even though we have been here for a week. The first and second boxes are filled with clothes. The third with make up and hair stuff. The fourth filled with bags. I used to love bags, going into school with a different once each day. The fifth with necklaces, bracelets, sunglasses. The sixth with photos; family photos. When I went through the phase of wanting to be a photographer, I used to carry a camera where ever I went.

Actually I still want to be a photographer or a model. Shortly before mum and dad died, I created a scrapbook. I framed my favourite picture and hung it on my wall.

Seeing the picture taken no longer than two months ago is painful. It still hurts. Nothing can make mum and dad come back.

That picture. We're all laughing and smiling.

We also got a picture of bailey. She was two weeks old and we were excited for her coming home.

Tony and Jessie are in the picture too, they weren't our new mum and dad then.

Two hours later, I've finished unpacking.

I guess I'm back to sitting on the window seat.

I watch as Luke carries Bailey and Zuri and Ravi run outside into our garden. There's a big oak tree in the garden and I can see Luke has made a tire swing. Zuri runs over and sits on it and Ravi starts pushing her, whilst Luke is holding Baileys hands walking her up and down the grass.

They're all laughing, having fun _without me_.

Jessie runs out, Tony running after her. He grabs her and pulls her into a hug swinging her around.

"Come on let's go down to the beach!" says Jessie.

"Yeah!" shouts Ravi and Zuri.

They don't want me. They didn't ask me to come to the beach with them. They would be a perfect family without me. Suddenly I know what to do...

**Luke's POV**

My bedroom is on the third floor. It's much much bigger than my old one. It's painted blue. The paint's actually still drying because I painted it today with Tony and Ravi, while Jessie and Zuri painted Zuri's. I go downstairs into the garden with Ravi and Zuri too.

"Honey, can Bailey come out with you? She's a bit bored and I'm trying to make a picnic for the beach later." asks Jessie cutting cucumber and buttering rolls.

"Sure!" I say picking up Bailey, who is sucking her thumb.

"Thanks Hun." Jessie says ruffling my hair.

I duck and walk out.

"Tony! Tony! Tony stop tickling me!" Jessie says laughing, running out of the kitchen door.

"Fine!" he says giving her a kiss.

"Let's go to the beach!" Jessie says.

"Yeah!" I say excited.

"Luke can you get the picnic basket and your sister? She's in her bedroom I think." says Tony.

"Yupp!" I say running in.

I see Emma out of the window, and she's reaching for a knife.

I run away screaming. I'm too late.

She brought the knife down onto her neck and suddenly collapses onto the floor in a heap.

I rush to her side. There's blood flowing out of her neck.

I cradle her in my arms the warm blood coating my fingers.

"TONY! JESSIE! QUICK!" I scream frantically.

They come running in, Ravi and Zuri behind them.

"Oh my god!" Jessie says dropping to her knees next to me. "Ravi phone an ambulance. Luke hold this on her neck." he says handing me a towel.

"Emma!" Zuri wails. She sees Emma's body go limp in my arms. She sees Emma stop breathing... She sinks to the floor crying, and Bailey starts crying as well.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this will probably be my last update for a month : S I'm going on holiday, do you guys want an epilogue or a sequel? And please do the poll on my profile! review! Please ;)

"How is she?" asks Jessie clutching Emma's hand.

"She going to be okay, she barely missed her artery, if she didn't, she wouldn't be here, Luke probably saved her life, she also break her right leg from the way you landed it will be in a cast for six to eight weeks and she will need these crutches.." says the doctor scribbling down notes and handing vet the crutches to Tony.

"Why isn't she awake then?" ask Jessie worriedly.

"She's fine, it was the drugs we gave her, they should be wearing off by now, she will be awake in the next hour or two."

"Thank you." says Tony

"Do you know why she would want to kill herself?" the doctor asks eruptbly.

"Her parents died a month and a half ago, and we just moved here, to be honest I'm not 100% sure." says Jessie.

"Okay, we'll there's this group that my husband runs, it can offer support and counciling. She also need this anti depressants, she can come off when you think she's ready."

"Thank you." says Tony taking the prescribed pills or Doctor Kelly.

"I'll be back in an hour." she says shaking Jessie and Tony's hand.

"I'm going to call Luke to see how they are." says Tony.

"Okay."

"How are they?" Jessie asks.

"They're fine, the police lady that stayed with them."

"Vicky?"

"Yeah, Vicky is going to drop them off here in an hour."

"Okay."

"Jessie?" winces Emma waking up.

"Honey!"

"I'm sorry." whispers Emma trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, lie down. It's okay. But why did you try and kill yourself?" asks Tony coming to sit on the other side.

"I thought you didn't want me, I saw you outside and heard you saying you were going to the beach, and i Thought you weren't going to ask me or didn't want me to come. I don't know I've just been so down since mum and dad died, even though you and tony have been so sweet and caring, I've been a bitch to everyone and I'm really sorry for making it hard for you and Tony."

"That's fine!" says Tony.

"Yeah sweetie it's natural."

"Jessie, Tony are you on there?" came a little girls voice.

"Yeah Zuri, you can come in." said Tony getting up and puling open the hospital curtains.

"Emma your okay!" squeaked Zuri flinging her arms round her sister almost knocking

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for everything Zuri!"

"It's okay!" says Zuri. Now it was Ravi's turn to hug Emma.

"Emma!" he said practically jumping on her making Emma wince a bit.

"Ravi!" she said laughing and kissing his cheek. Ravi moved back to sit down, and them it was Luke's turn.

"Emma, I'm glad your okay! We were so worried!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Oww..."

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Luke apologetically.

"Guys im really sorry I made a stupid judgement call, and fit really haven't beenfar to any of you!" said Emma shyly.

"We love you too!' said Luke, hugging her, it quickly became a group hug and everybody joined in.

"One be careful of my neck and leg, two lets not forget about Bailey she's part of the family now too!" she says Laughing.

"Here honey, he you feeling?" said Victoria (the nice ambulance women from before) handing over Bailey to Emma.

"Better." she says smiling.

"Anyway it was nice to meet you kids, you've all been very good." she said smiling. "And here's my number call me if you need anything, I know what it's like moving from the other side of the earth." she said kindly handing over her number.

"Thanks Victoria!" said Jessie getting up and hugging her.

"It's okay."

Two days later, Emma wobbled home on crutches, with her neck stitched. She looked happier than she had been for months.

"Here, I've got your bag" said Tony helping Emma out of the car and exchanging her bag for her crutches.

"Thanks Tony." she said smiling sweetly.

"S'k" he said helping Emma to the door.

"Jess!" he shouted ringing the door. Instead a young Indian boy opened the door.

"Jessie's in the garden researching. Here I'll take your bags Emma." he said taking the other bag."

"Researching?" Emma asks hobbling into the kitchen and sitting on the island seats.

"Yeah she wants to buy some chickens." Ravi said normally like it often popped up in a day to day conversation.

"Chickens?" Emma asked confused, head slightly tilted to the side.

"She wants to get them for fresh eggs and stuff." Tony said remembering his debate weight Jessie whether or not to get them.

"And you can sell the eggs." said Ravi chiming in.

"Would be cool but I want a pet of my own and more something like a dog or a cat or a house rabbit! They are all the rage!" said Emma back to her old self again.

"Basically our house is going to be overrun by animals!" said Tony laughing.

"Chickens, dogs, cats, rabbits, what next a horse!"

"That would be cool! We have enough space!" said Emma laughing following Ravi and Tony into the garden but at a far slower pace on her crutches.

"Ravi you forgot the Pet monkey." Tony said holding a serious face.

"Monkey!?" Ravi said confused and alarmed.

"You!" said Tony. Emma let out a laugh, because Ravi looked further confused.

"Ohhh!" said Ravi catching on!

"Hey Jessie!" said Emma bending down to sit on the grass, whilst Tony pushed Ravi on the tire swing.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Jessie asked coming over.

"Good thanks. Wheres Zuri and Luke?"'

"Ermm, Luke is in his bedroom ringing his old friends from new York, and Zuri is on the computer I think." said Jessie.

"Jessie. I was thinking could I paint Baileys room I had an idea and unlike art and stuff."

"Yeah that's a great idea! What were you going to do?" Jessie said enthusiastically and happy then Emma wanted to help.

"Maybe flowers and grass and stuff like that, basically a garden theme Bailey seems to love the garden." indicating to the fact that Bailey was crawling across the grass and playing with the leaves and mud.

"Yeah that sounds fab! She is going into need a bath tonight! She's a mucky puppy!" Jessie said laughing standing up to retrieve Bailey from going into the flower bed.


	13. Authors note 2

Hey guys!

Anway I need about 6 OCS for people that Emma, Luke, etc meet at schooL just submit a review including name, looks, if their there friends (whos friends) crushes, and any extra details I need to now, thanks :) e...


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys! **Just got back from four weeks in the sun! I was in America so that's why** I **couldnt update, I'm so** **sorry, so here's an extra extra Long chapter I wrote on the plane!Thank you to THEONEYOUNEVERSUSPECTED for helping with the Janey idea :) Thank you to everyone that submitted OC's! Sorry that I can't use evreybodys, at the bottom I have listed who created which character, I may have changed names around but I take no credit, anyway enjoy this chapter and please review. Hope you like it :) **

"Emma wake up honey!" Jessie says gently shaking Emma's body.

"Nwah" Emma said still groggy, she had stayed up for half the night worrying about the first

day of her new school.

"Come on." jessie said laughing and walking to the circular widow to open the curtains.

"Jessie!" exclaimed Emma, the light streaming through the window.

"Be down in 10, I made bacon pancakes!" Jessie said cheerfully.

"Urghhh fine!" said Emma climbing out of her bed.

"So are you nervous for your first day guys?" said Tony setting out the breakfast outside because it was such a lovely Morning.

"Nahh." said Luke.

"Yes!" said Emma in a high pitched voice.

"Definitely! I am as nervous as a.. A.. A nervous boy!" Ravi said biting into a piece of toast.

"Nopeee." said Zuri popping the 'p'

"It will be fine, stop worrying them Tony!" said Jessie setting down the bowls with one hand, and in the other she was bobbing Bailey up and down.

"Here I'll take her." Referring to Bailey, and taking her out of Jessie's arms. Yeah have you got the.. Mmmm.. Ready?" he asked Jessie quietly. Jessie nodded.

"The mmmmm?" Emma asked tilting her head to one side.

"Don't worry guys! Anyway you better get going you don't want to be late! Emma and Luke know the way, stay together, have fun!" says Jessie talking fast and guiding everyone to the door.

"Love you all, have fun. Say goodbye Bailey." Jessie coes.

"Guh bie." Bailey said waving her little hand.

"Be guys! Have fun!" said Tony. And soon hugs were exchanged as were waves as the four youngsters walked round the corner.

Emma's POV

Luke guided us to our new school it was quite big but only a ten minute walk. I signed in at reception and they showed Ravi and Zuri to there classes while me and Luke were given maps and schedules to work it out ourselves. I soon found my way around, well just to my form room, where i was greeted by a young male teacher.

"Class this is Emma Ross, she just moved her from New York!" Mr C, my new form tutor introduced me to my new class. I stood at the front with him, my Hollister tote hanging loosely on my shoulder.

"Mr C, let me look after Emma!" said a blonde girl, frantically waving her arm about.

"Okay then, Emma Ross this is Janey Smith, Abbie Rogers, and Victoria Davis. Forms finished now, Janey will show you around stick with her like glue. Enjoy your day!" he says smiling.

"Thank you!' I say smiling and following Janey out of the classroom. Janey has perfect blonde short cropped hair, blue eyes, and was very pretty. Abbie has black straight hair, and dark blue eyes. Where Victoria has straight ginger hair, and matching freckles, green eyes she too was very pretty but also a bit of an air head. (A/N didn't wanna put dumb, didn't really know what to put.)

"I'm so sorry about your parents. It must be so hard on you!" Janey says suddenly while were walking to our next class.

"So sorry." says Abbie and Victoria like an echo.

"Umm yeah... Thanks." I say unsure what to say. I grip my jumper sleeves trying to hide the cuts I made when I was depressed.

"Were just going to the loo Emma." Janey says.

"Loo?" I ask confused.

"Oh right restroom!" Janey said laughing a little too harshly. "Anyway we will be back in 5 minutes Ems." Janey said going in with Abbie and Victoria.

In the toilet. Nobody's POV

"Why did you let her in Jay?" Abbie asked re-applying her lipgloss.

"Huh let her in what?" Victoria asked confused.

"Let her in our group, stupid." Abbie said sending a dirty look to Victoria.

"Cuz her parents are Morgan and Christina Ross, and they left ALL there money to their Kids." Janey said filing her nails on the sink counter. "Anyway, I decided I'm gonna make a move on Sawyer."

"Sawyer Jones, the most popular boy in the whole school?" Victoria asked.

"And the most good looking!" screeched Abbie.

"Yupp. He is sooo going to be into me!" Janey said flicking her ice blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Deff." Victoria said twisting her ginger hair around her finger.

"Let's go." says Janey jumping off the sink counter.

"What about Emma!?" Victoria asks worriedly.

"Tori quit worrying, she'll find her own way!" says Janey.

"Find her own way." echoed Abbie.

"I don't like this!" whispered Victoria.

"Good for you." snapped back Janey.

Back outside Emma's POV

Janey seemed nice. So did Victoria and Abbie they were a bit, well stupid though. They sure had been in the toilets for long though. I lean against the wall reading my schedule.

Everybody starts to file into all the classrooms, and I'm the only one left. I run into the restrooms, and realise that Janey, or Abbie, or Victoria aren't there. I run out of the toilet and look around. To me all the rooms look the same.

I start panicking and try and remember my schedule but my minds gone blank. I peer into one of the classrooms, and recognise no one.

I spin around, shutting my eyes and leaning against the wall. I open my eyes again expecting to see empty corridors. But instead I see a good looking boy right in front of me, grinning. He had caramel hair, and a fringe that covered his left eye. A beanie was just about balancing in his head. His eyes were bright blue, and mysterious and were locked into mine. His tie was lose, and his shirt untucked. And loosely slung against his back was a guitar.

"Hey gorgeous." he said grinning breaking the ongoing stare and silence.

"Hey." I smile back, and twiddle my hair about on my little finger. I can't believe he just called me gorgeous!

"So.. Where are you meant to be?" he asks, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"No idea, a few girls were with me, Janey? Maybe you know her? but then they went of somewhere and I can't find them or my lesson!" I say laughing along with him.

"Come on I'll take you, I know Janey, I saw her earlier going for Science." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

"Here we are gorgeous." he says. He called me gorgeous again! He knocks in the door, and a young female teacher opens the door.

"Hi Miss P! This is Emma, she's new and got a bit lost." He says smiling down back into me.

"Thank you." Miss P says to him. He grins at me swings his guitar over, and he's gone.

"Come on then sweetie let's seat you." Miss P says gently.

"Oh Miss, I was meant to be looking after Em, but we got separated!" says Janey.

"Emma you can sit on Chase's table." she says ignoring Janey and pointing to the table at the back.

I walk over and sit down.

"Hi I'm Chase." says a smiling girl. She has brown straight hair thats down to her ribs. Her front part of her hair is French plaited and clipped behind her ear. She has brown eyes, and lots of freckles. She is unbelievably pretty.

"Hi." I say smiling, before hiding under my fringe.

"This is Tee, Bailey, Hope, Alfie, Nathan and Jay." she says pointing each one put. Tee has a blonde bobbed hair cut and blue eyes, and she is leaning on Jay. Jay has short (A/N obviously coz she don't really see boys with long hair nowadays! Don't take offence if your a boy with long hair!) brown hair and green eyes. Alfie has black spiky hair with green eyes. Nathan has brown curly hair with brown eyes. Hope had red short and straight hair, with hazel eyes, and was quite pale. Bailey looks exactly like Victoria with ginger hair but curly. She must of noticed I kept looking at her and Victoria.

"Me and Tori are twins." she says smiling.

"How come your not with her?" I ask suddenly. She looks down. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude!" I say.

"Don't worry you weren't rude. I'm not in Janey's group because I don't want to be." she says simply. I look confused.

Hope joins in. "Look, Janey isent as nice as she seems Emma! She uses people for there money."

"I don't have any money though?" I say confused. Chase and Bailey look at each other worriedly.

"Your parents do though." Alfie says.

"Emma I'm really sorry but its true, Janey used me, my parents were quite rich but then my dad left and my mum became depressed and drank, she then ditched me because I didn't have money anymore and my brother and his girlfriend look after me and my two sister Eva and Charlie. Emma I'm so sorry." says Chase Apologetically.

"Look Chase, I know your lying, I don't believe you, and Janey IS nice, she's not a user." I say.

"EMMA! Im telling the truth!" Chase says.

"Were all telling the truth!" Tee says.

"Look Em we know how it feels Janey tried us all, but Chase stopped us and helped us, please believe us!" Hope says.

"Look I'm happy with Janey, Abbie, and Vic. Okay." I say flipping my head with my hair following. For the rest of the lesson I ignore their whispers, pleads, and remarks. At the end of the lesson I walk out and Janey comes up.

"Em were so sorry! We came out and couldn't see you we though you left US!" Janey cries dramatically flinging her arms around me.

"Like so sorry!" Abbie echos. Victoria stands back shifting her weight, she hides behind her long ginger hair.

"Anyway why we're you with Saywer Jones?" Janey asks changing the subject.

"Oh the cute boy!" I say excitedly. "He found me when I was lost and helped me, he even called me gorgeous!" I say happily thinking Janey will be happy for me. Instead she looks horrified but then she starts to laugh.

"Oh Emma! Your so funny! It's actually cute that you thought he liked you!" Janey says wickedly laughing at stand there confused.

"Sawyer Joneys THE most popular cutest boy! Your new here!" Abbie says.

"He likes ME, we're going out on Saturday!" Janey says emphasising me.

"Anyway let's go it's lunch!" Victoria breaks the silence, grabbing my arm.

I pretend to not care, boyfriends come and go by girlfriend are always there isent that what everybody says? I push Chase and the rest of her gang out of my mind. There just jealous. I say to myself. Just jealous.

Ohhhhhh! Clifhanger :D Will Emma see through Janey and realise Chase and her gang are true friends!? Anyway hoped you liked it please review :)

There is going to be more chapters on all the kids POVs so more OCS will be used. :) So keep posting! I need friends of Luke's and Ravi's and Zuri's no more crushes though, I have Luke's and not sure if there's gonna be any Zuri or Ravi crushes there a bit young? What do you think?

Hope - by Zebragyrille originally named Trinity Hope but swapped around,thank you Zebragyrille :) *Hands cupcake*

Janey- The one you never expected, thank you :) *Hands cupcake*

Sawyer - The one you never expected, thank you :) *Hands cupcake*

Thank you so much for everybody's OC'S sorry if I didn't use yours! :)*

...


	15. Chapter 13

As I walked home I couldnt stop myself from thinking about what Chase and everyone had said about Janey. It couldnt be true, could it!? Jessie and Tony arent rich, they have a nice amount of money from savings and Mum and Dad had left money to look after us, but we certainly did not have the money we used to have. I really need to stop myself stressing over it. There just lieing. I bet their jealous that I got invited into Janey's gorup, but they all seemed so convincing, they werent saying it in a horrible way and stuff, OMG URGHGH I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!

I focused on not stepping on the cracks, as i stared donw at my feet I wasent watching where I was going. Suddenly I Felt someone grab me from behind, I screamed, scared that someone was gonna kidnap me.

'Hey, hey Gorgeous its me." A voice said into my hair, I instantly knew who it was, his voice was sweet and gentle, and his breath smelt like toothpaste. I whirled around and was face to face with sawyer Jones.

"How was ya first day?" he asked grinning.

"Fine, I guess. Thanks for helping me." I say smiling shyly.

"Its Okay, wanna go down to the beach for a walk?" he aks, while pushing my fringe outof my eyes and tucking it behind my ear.

"Sure. Im meeting Jessie and Tony down at the beach anyway with my brothers and sisters." I say.

We start walking and he takes my hand. I grin.

"Emma..." he starts.

"Yeah?"

"Emma you wanna go for a picnic on saturday night down by the beach, we can swim and stuff." he says, looking down at me.

"I would love to Sawyer, but like a date?" I ask, fingers crossed.

"Yeah." he says smiling down at me. I grin much more than before. Suddenly I cant stop glowing and ive finally forgotten Janey and Chase, and mum and dad and evreything else.

We soon arrive at the beach and I fling my shoes off and then land lopsided onto the toes curl around on the sand. I jump my bag up my back, moaning slightly because it was getting heavier.

Before I realise what has happened, Sawyer has taken my bag of my shoulders, and thrown it over his. #

"Thanks." I say, twirling my hair around my finger.

"No problem." he says chuckling because I appear so grateful. "Hey isent that your parents?" he asks pointing to a family firgured group.(A/N YES I KNOW THERE IS NO SUCH THING!)

"Err there not my parents.. but it is Jessie and Tony." I say sighing because I knew I needed to explain but I wanted today to be well.. problem free?

"Huh?" he said clearly confused, "Who's Jessie and Tony and where are your parents?" he says still holding my hand gently squeazing it.

"Do you know Morgan and Christina Ross? Morgan was a director for the glaptapus series and Christina was a super model and buisness women.

"Yeah, so sad I heard about there accident. But what has this got to do with your parents?"

"Christina and Morgan Ross, are my parents..." I say looking down at my bare feet.

"WHAT! I NEVER KNEW THEY HAD KIDS!" he says.

"They do, my brothers Luke and Ravi, and my sisters Zuri and my new adopted sister Bailey just moved here as you know and I live with Jessie and Tony, Jessie used to be my nannny, because Mum and Dad were always at work, and Tony was our bell boy and Jessies Boyfriend, mum and dad left them as legal guardians." I say, through tears and gasps because I'm crying heavily.

"Oh Em!" he says hugging me tightly, his protective musuclar arms around me, he sits down on the sand and rocks me back and fourth. I soon stop crying, wipe my eyes, sniff and stand up.

"Im fine! Sorry! Anyway wanna come meet Jess and Tony, there awesome!" I say trying to sound cheerful.

"Cool, lets go." he says grabbing my hand and intwining our fingers together.

"Emm..mm..me." Bailey says bounding up to me. I pick her up laughing.

"Sawyer this is my sister Bailey." I say.

"Mumaa." Bailey says pointing across to Jesise, I set her down and pull Sawyer along with me towards Jessie and Tony.

Jessie bounds up to me like an exciting puppy. "How was your first day!?" she asks practically jumping up and down but quickly diverting her attention to Sawyer.

"It was fine, Thanks!" I say laughing, squeazing Sawyers hand.

"So who's this?" Jessie asks.

"This is Sawyer he's my friend." I say, crossing my fingers behind my back and hoping Sawyer wont exchanges a weird glance to me, but I smile anyway.

"Aww! Hi honey! How are you?" Jessie asks excitedly and trying a little bit to hard.

"Im good thanks!" He smiles.

Jessie walks back over to Tony and sits on her lap talking quickly and excitedly. I shake my head and turn my attention back to Sawyer.

"Sorry but why did you lie?" he asks confused.

"Sorrrrrrryyy," I say holding the 'ey' sound, "I just didnt want to tell them yet, it was my first day, but I promise I'll tell them by next monday." I say quickly hoping Sawyer wont dump me.

"Its fine, but make sure you do!" He says checking that Jessie and Tony arent watching before kissing my cheek.

We walk over to where Jessie and Tony are and sit down next to each other setting our bags down on the corner of the rug.

"Ravi! Luke, Zuri!" Tony shouts. "Zuri, honey can you bring Bailey over!" Tony says again.

They all come running over, greeting Sawyer. Zuri hands Bailey over too Tony, and Tony pulls her onto his lap.

"Well, we have two surprises for you! One is for Ravi for behaving so well even though we cant bring Mr Kipling and the others is for all the rest of you!" Tony says excitedly bouncing Bailey up and down who is laughing and grinning.

"Ravi, we found an airline that can fly Mr Kipling over next month!" Jessie says.

Ravi suddenly starts jumping up and down flapping his arms about and is quite speechless.

"Mr Kipling is Ravi's pet lizard. We adopted him from India and all he brought was his pet Lizard, we didnt know Mr Kipling was going to get that big and then after Mum and Dad died and we moved here we couldnt fly him over, so Mr Kipling lived with his friend, but hearing that we found an airline that can fly him over." I say wispering to Sawyer filling him in.

"Cool." He whispers politley back.

"Anyway, we also decided that now might be a good time to get another animal for the family seeing as Mr Kipling has come back, so for you three we got you something, why dont you open it Emma." He says pushong a wrapped parcel towards me.

I open it hoping it wont be some type of reptile I pull the wrapping paper apart. Inside I see two furry faces appear I pull open it further revealing two placid kittens looking straight up to me. One ginger and one tri-courled, with a mixture of ginger, white and brown.

"There adorable!" I coee in admiration.

"The ginger is called Wiz and the tri-colured is called Benjie!" Tony says smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, I was just really busy with school, etc not that that's an excuse! I really need to wrap this story up, so I'm hoping to end this by chapter 20, and I will try to update once a week – fingers crossed! Enjoy! **

I get to school just in time, I woke up late, as I had a late night last night playing with the two new kittens. I line up outside my science room standing at the back of the line. I lean my head against the wall.

"Hey look everyone, look at Emma the spoilt new girl, the spoilt new girl that tried to kill herself." Janey shouts pointing at me.

I step backwards cornering my self in the hall.

"What are you talking about?" I stutter.

"Look at her arms, cuts all the way up to her shoulder, the biggest one on her neck." Janey says spitefully.

I pull my sleeves down and lean my head covering my scar.

"Oh look she's trying to cover them. Just made it worse Ems." She says tormenting me.

"Go away." I say quietly holding back tears.

Janey walks towards me, "oh is the wittle baby cwying." Janey coes in a baby voice pulling a sad face. She pushes me backwards my head smashing on the wall, she pushes her hand back on my eye. My head turns to the left quickly , my other hand covering my eye in shock. I pull it away and see my fingers drenched in fresh crimson blood. I moan, and stand up.

The rest of the class, looks at me with fear and worry. Janey walks into the classroom, Victoria and Abbie turn around to look at me once more before following Janey. I shed a tear, and whimper, wishing it was a year ago when I was at home possibly with mum or dad, probably not.

Chase, Jay, Tee, Nathan, Alfie, Hope and Bailey walk towards me, Nathan lifts me up, and wipes the blood from my check. I show a blush and small smile. Tee hands me a tissue, and Alfie guides me into the classroom. I sit down shakily next to Chase. She smiles a big smile and flicks her long messy plaits behind her shoulder.

The teacher walks in questioning the blood, I lie and say I tripped over my laces, Nathan and Chase backing me up. The lesson drowns on and we make our way out of the building into the next where our English lesson is.

**~ 5pm the same day ~**

I arrive home before the others. I go into the kitchen and sit down on the chair. A note stands up balancing on a stack of papers. I open it.

'_Hi Kids, _

_myself and Tony are going to_

_a job interview then we will be _

_going for dinner, we wont be back till late _

_around 11 or so, there is pizza's in the freezer heat them _

_10 minutes in the oven. If there's problems call us, or Lucy the _

_police officer. Love you, love Jessie and Tony xxxxx_

_P.S Don't go to bed too late! ' _

I grab out my phone and text Chase, Nathan, Jay, Tee, Alfie, Hope and Bailey. They arrive at my house at the same time as Ravi, Zuri and Luke.

Luke takes them around the house, I follow behind. The doorbell rings loudly, I run downstairs pausing for a minute to see my eye purple, blue and green. I wince as I touch it.

I open the door, and Janey, Victoria and Abbie stand in the doorway, many more people behind then, Janey pushes past me along with the others.

"Lets get the PARTY STARTTTTEEED!" Janey shouts throwing her arms in the air.

"Get out, who invited you!?" I shou. My voice is barely heard above the music.

"Myself, AND make me." Janey says cackling to herself, Victoria and Abbie laugh along with her.

"Get out of her." Chase shouts, "Yeah, leave Emma alone, shes gone through enough." Nathan says joining in, holding a protective arm on my shoulder.

"Oh look, the loser group is sticking up for loser number two!" Janey says laughing. She walks off into the lounge, turning the music up even louder.

I run into the garden and collapse on the wet soggy grass, crying. The rain plummets down harder my tears becoming disguised by the raindrops.

I hear footsteps approach from behind, and the back door squeak open. They sit down next to me, I look at them through my hair and realise its Nathan, I slip a small smile.

I fall onto his shoulder. "Lets get you inside." He says gently, he picks me up cradling me and protecting me from the rain. He carries me upstairs to my bedroom, gently putting me down on the bed. He sits down next to me. I place my head on his lap, he strokes my wet hair.

All of a sudden the door bursts open and Sawyer approaches us.

"I heard you were cheating on me, with this stupid idoit, were through Emma, stick to Nathan I've got Janey now, my NEW girlfriend." He snarls.

I sit up shakily, Nathan jumps up to defend me.

"Don't you dare upset Em-" he's interupted by a loud explosion.

"Stay here Emma, I'll check it out." Nathan says facing me for a minute before running out.

_Downstairs – Nathans POV_

I run downstairs, Sawyer close behind me. People are running from the front room, outside and running down the street. I see Janey run, I step infront of her blocking her exit.

"What happened!" I demand.

"It was an accident!" She says close to tears, she runs out.

I run into the front room my heart pounding, smoke is everywhere, and a blazing inferno is spreading across the room, catching light to everything. I grab my phone from my pocket.

"Ambulance and fire service." I shout shaking.

Everybody huddles outside. The fire service arrives in under 4 minutes.

"Is there anyone inside?" He asks me.

"I don't think so." I awnser barely thinking.

"Nathan, where's Emma, I cant find her." Tee says shaking me lightly, and looking around.

"Oh my god! She's inside!" I say. I push past the crowd, and past the firemen, darting inside. I dodge past the fire which is blazing and catching fire to the stairs.

The door Is locked, so I kick it down, and run inside. Smoke comes straight at me, making me cough and splutter. I drop down on my knee's, I can barely see.

I feel around, finding Emma's lifeless body on the ground, I shake her gently, having no response.

I pick her up with ease, the smoke is the harder part, the ground shakes underneath my feet. Then suddenly its not there, and we drop below into the front room… and everything goes black…


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a year exactly. A year since the fire…

A lot has happened in the past year. I turned sixteen! Bailey turned one, Luke, thirteen, Zuri turned 8 and Ravi turned eleven.

Jessie and Tony got married three months after the fire, they got married on the beach, Luke carried the rings, me and Zuri were bridesmaids, and Bailey the flower girl. While Ravi was a pageboy.

We rebuilt the lounge, and my bedroom, and claimed for the insurance money. We received £134,000 following the fact that Christina's diamond encrusted tiara. Tony and Jessie now own a Bed and Breakfast. We also sell eggs, milk and cheese at our farmyard shop, next door to our house.

Me and Nathan have been going out for a year today, seeing as he asked me out at the hospital. Me and Tee are best friends, Chase, Jay, Alfie, Hope, Victoria, Abbey, and even Janey are close friends.

Victoria, Abbey and Janey, came to the hospital after the hospital and apologised.

And the best news of all, is Jessie is pregnant. With twins.

**A/N I cant believe its finally finished! You've all been so amazing guys, thank you for your support, and reviews each chapter, I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
